bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Big Brother 2 (Tozza6)/@comment-24526522-20180206015303
I just re-read this ICONIC season, and I think it was even better the second time. The first time I read this (which was as you posted each episode), I was too stressed about my faves potentially leaving to notice some of the smaller details. This is truly the magnum opus of this website imo. Here is a cast ranking for my final comment on this page: 16. Wyatt: He did nothing 15. Lawrence: I actually mildly enjoyed his sass during the early weeks, but it quickly turned into just being an asshole - especially to Hugo. I'm glad he got his swift comeuppance and left pre-jury. 14. Nigel: I liked Nigel; he was cute, especially in his friendship with Gloria. However, he was ultimately not that relevant to the game and outlasted too many people imo. 13. Alice: Her stupidity was funny and did help to kick off the dramatic pre-merge, but like... she didn't really do that much imo. I think she's overrated, sorry! 12. Eve: Again, I liked her, but she wasn't really all that relevant in the end. Her tearing apart of Hugo during the jury deliberation was great though, and I feel like, had she gotten more content, she could have been an interesting character. Maybe she could come back in a Second Chances season, since I would love to see more of the feistiness she showed during her last few weeks and jury question. 11. Marcus: Like Eve, Marcus is a character that I liked a lot, but ultimately he didn't last long enough for me to fall in love with him. I definitely think he should return for a Second Chances or something that involves Pre-Jury returnees, since he definitely showed he was devoted to the game and willing to play hard and fast. He was someone I was really sad to see go so early, but he did help Alexandra SHINE for another week and, in the end, Clyde and Chinelo went on to be great and go far, so I can't be too upset that their early ally had to go. 10. Jordan: I'm mixed on him imo :(. I know that he is pretty well-liked by the other users, so this is definitely an unpopular opinion. He definitely helped to keep things interesting which is why he's above six others, but I just didn't like how much of an asshole he was at times. I'm glad that Victoria didn't waste her power on him in the end and, had he lasted any longer, I would have gotten very sick of him. 9. Tara: IDK. She definitely has a knack for the game and her personality is definitely interesting, but something is... off about her? Like, she's all about how she's not the popular girl in her cast bio, but she acted exactly like the stereotypical popular girl in the latter weeks of the game. I'm overall positive on her, but she wasn't very fun to root for in the end. This writeup sounds negative but I do really like her overall and appreciate what she brought to the season, but I was rooting harder for the other members of the final six personally. Great final six, by the way, considering that all of them ranked in the Top 9! This season's boot order was fantastic. 8. Hugo: Hugo is similar to Tara, but minus the mean girl tendencies. He was probably more boring overall than her imo, but he was actually an interesting character in the earlier weeks having re-read through the season. I liked what he brought overall; not my favorite, per se, but still a character that I wouldn't mind seeing again. Had he received support from the jury, though, I wouldn't have liked him nearly as much. Hopefully the experience will help him grow up a little bit! 7. Simone: Now we're getting to the characters I really love. Simone was a fantastic character who I was consistently engaged by throughout her time in the House, especially early on and towards the end. She provided necessary sass and her personality really captivated me from the get-go. She was a very early favorite for me, and while she's not super high in this ranking, her contributions were enough to make it to the top half. I loved her friendship with Avery and wish it could have lasted longer, as it got a bit tiring sometimes that everyone hated on Avery 24/7. 6. Chinelo: Reading my past comments, you might be surprised that Chinelo managed to rank this high (or even above dead last). While I disliked Chinelo during the original "airing" of the season, my re-read made me come around on him big time. I stand by the fact that Chinelo was an awful ally to Clyde by essentially ditching him for Hugo & Tara as well as coming up with elaborate schemes to trick Clyde into doing his bidding. However, I found that Chinelo's realization that he well and truly f*cked Clyde over and messed with him emotionally really compelling, and I'm glad that Chinelo at least tried to be nicer to him in the endgame. Had Chinelo won, I would not have liked him as much since his behavior was so scummy at times, but overall he contributed very positively to the fanon. 5. Gloria: I completely forgot how HILARIOUS Gloria was! While she was rarely relevant to the game after her HOH reign during the first week, her constant terrible competition performances, as well as her hilarious remarks towards people, made her a very entertaining character. I loved her as the season's comic relief and really hope to see her play again. In a season with so many complicated alliances and relationships (which I loved, don't get me wrong), having a character that is simply there as entertainment was refreshing. 4. Alexandra: GODDESS! Alexandra was my absolute fave during the pre-jury, with her feistiness really helping to liven things up. Was she overdramatic and bitchy? OF COURSE she was! That's exactly why I love her so much! I also loved that, despite her confrontational personality, Alexandra was able to put herself at the top of a powerful megalliance during the first few weeks. This eventually crumbled and resulted in her blindside, but she has shown that she can play the game well and I would love to see her return. 3. Avery: A lot of readers her hate Avery for being delusional, awful at the game, and constantly burning bridges for absolutely no reason and like... those are perfect reasons to love her! There's never a dull moment with Avery, and it was hilarious to see her acting so cocky after, like, nominating Chinelo or something <3. Her gameplay was hilariously messy and awful, which made her even more endearing to me. Accusing everyone of being a meninist out of nowhere was ICONIC and anyone who disagrees has no taste! Yes, it would probably be Hell to actually live with Avery in real life, but her erratic behavior made this season the lively, dramatic mess that it was. 2. Victoria: I know, shocking! Most people would have Victoria as their number 1, especially considering that she won the popularity poll every week after, like, Week 3 - even the week where she was Fake Evicted. Victoria was a great player, a hilarious narrator, and overall made this season what it was. Her rivalry with Avery was excellent and she always delivered, week after week, without fail. My favorite moment was when she coldly let Jordan leave the House to benefit her own game... watch out, Avery, as the real feminist icon has arrived! <3 1. Clyde: Clyde is far and away my favorite character not only in this season, but in the entire BBTozza universe. He is the most rootable winner Big Brother (real or fake) has ever produced, and his sometimes emotional gameplay is what made him such a rootable underdog. He did things that make no sense at all, like using the POV on Victoria instead of himself, but these risks clearly paid off in the end! His friendship with Chinelo and its ups + downs was one of the most compelling storylines this season, and I loved that Clyde shacked up with Gloria and Victoria, the underdogs, to take down the power alliance. He is one of the kindest people this season, yet this kindness never had the adverse affect of making him uninteresting (see Wyatt and Nigel). I am so, so happy that he won that I can't even describe it. He deserved it because he never gave up and kept fighting no matter what happened to him.